


Patience

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 2nd Year, Abused! Virgil (mentioned), Chaser! Roman, Established Friendship, Established friendships, Gen, Genius! Logan, Gryffindor! Roman, Harry-Potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Janus Plans Things Out, Magic, Morally Ambiguous Janus, Not believing the victim, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, Roman is Virgil's half-brother, Roman is an asshole, Slytherin! Janus, Sneaky! Janus, Victim Blaming, barely edited, mentions of child abuse, they're 12 and 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “Virgil,” Janus said fluidly, “You should report your mom to the teachers here.”Silence.“Unless you’ve got a secret brother to protect, there’s literally no reason for you to keep quiet anymore.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders vs Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders vs Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Patience

Janus has never been one to pass up an opportunity and Virgil's fight with Roman was the best chance Janus believed he was ever going to get. 

Logan didn’t see it. For all his intelligence, none of it worked in Janus’s way, a way of careful trickery and studious plotting. Besides, when it came to Virgil, Logan’s brains were emotionally compromised. 

At first, Janus had hesitated. Not because he didn’t see the opportunity for what it was, but because if things went wrong, Janus would find himself getting the boot and Virgil would fall even deeper into that horrible Gryffindors clutches. So he had been patient until Christmas passed and Logan and Virgil came to his house instead of their own until Easter went and somehow Roman got every single Gryffindor to call out “Virgin” and “Freak” whenever his two friends walked down the wrong hallway. 

Patience had never been one of Janus’s fortes, but he reminded himself what waiting would get him, he found that time sped up ever so slightly. And finally, finally, it was after exams. Five days left till summer.

Five days till Virgil went back to his abusive mom. 

Janus gritted his teeth. He could fix it. That’s what his days upon days of waiting were for, what this entire year of patience had been. Giving Virgil a way out. 

Logan glanced over silently. He turned back to the Virgil, who had been describing a piano piece he wanted to make, and made a quiet noise of approval. 

Janus didn’t know how much the genius knew. He definitely knew something- the quiet studying looks throughout the year all but confirmed it- but so far had done nothing to head Janus off. 

Which was good, because Janus knew that if he had to fight against that brainiac, he was going to lose. 

“Virgil,” Janus said fluidly, “You should report your mom to the teachers here.”

Silence. 

“Unless you’ve got a secret brother to protect, there’s literally no reason for you to keep quiet anymore.”

More silence.

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Virgil said gruffly.

Logan would be so much better at this. Too bad Janus was sure the nerd wouldn’t like the next part of his plan, otherwise, he’d have let him take care of this. Instead, the genius just sat in between the two of them, silent. 

Unhelpful. 

“Because he’s such a nice person,” Janus said sarcastically. He pushed himself around Logan to look the Ravenclaw right in the eyes. “This was ridiculous before he started tearing you down.” Virgil went to put his thumb in his mouth and just managed to slap the hand away. “Now it’s beyond stupid. To think you have to help someone, who only hurts you in return, is not only determinantal, it’s toxic.”

Virgil was silent. Janus let out a quiet huff and was about to keep going when Logan laid a hand on his arm and promptly shut him up. 

“Virgil,” he said gently, “Janus, while somehow abrupt, is correct.”

That didn’t seem to make the Ravenclaw feel any better- he pulled his knees up to his chest and tied his arms around his legs in a knot to keep the temptation to bite it at bay. “But what if he changes his mind and by then it’s too late and he gets mad at me again,” Virgil asked. His words nearly blended together and Janus’s heart panged, even as he rolled his eyes. 

He might be a Slytherin bastard, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love the friends beside him. Seeing them in pain hurt. 

“He doesn’t deserve you!” Janus exploded. “He’s been calling you names all year- just yesterday, he stole what was all of your Transfiguration notes before the test and literally sent you into a panic attack!

“You have a mother who hurts you, and an idiot boy who you’re protecting out of habit. _Break_ the habit. Only then you can be free.”

A tad bit dramatic, but Janus was a dramatic person. Besides, there was nothing unfactual about what he had said. 

“Where would I even go?” Virgil half-asked half-growled. 

Good. He was finally asking the right questions. 

“My family is well known for fostering children,” Janus told him, sticking his chin up in the air. “We’ve made a business out of it. You’d come live with me.”

Logan didn’t look surprised at all, but Virgil's eyes widened, his arms fell from around his legs and he stared over their tall friend and at Janus. 

“You’d want me-”

“Well, I’d tolerate you,” Janus said, flapping a hand in front of his face as he did so. “And your annoying loud music.”

Virgil grinned and Janus's utter dismay, the Ravenclaw had tears in his eyes. Mentally thanking all the gods his friend wasn’t a hugger, Janus nodded quietly at him and Virgil wipes his face, breathing slightly heavier than before. 

“Okay,” Virgil whispered. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Let’s go to Dumbledore then!” Janus said. He grabbed Virgil's arm and pulled him up to his feet. Logan stood up with them, smiling in his “I knew it” way. 

“Right now!?”

“No, I want to read a book first. Yes, right now!” 

Virgil pulled back slightly, but slowly, Janus managed to coax him up to the headmaster's office. Together, he and Logan told Virgil’s story of abuse- being the breadwinner of his family at the age of six, hit if he did anything “wrong” smacked if his mother felt insecure, and insulted for daring to exist. 

Dumbledore was quiet throughout the entire talk. He didn’t ask why Virgil hadn’t spoken. He didn’t wonder why Logan and Janus knew the details. And most importantly, he didn’t give any impression that he didn’t believe them. 

Once they were finished, he sat back, silent. 

“Might I assume that you’re offering young Mr. Prince a home, Mr. Drake?”

“My family will give _Virgil_ a home,” Janus said pointedly. 

Dumbledore gave a sort of half-smile. “Then you have already answered my next question. Your brother, Mr. Prince, young Roman, will have to be relocated as well.”

Janus barely managed to contain his grin. Dumbledore didn’t notice- his disapproving gaze was obvious so it was easy to figure out when he did it didn’t notice something- but Janus could feel Logan’s eyes upon his. When he glanced over at the Ravenclaw though, Logan was fully facing Virgil. 

Janus still didn’t trust him. Logan had snake eyes. He could look in every direction all at once and somehow read everyone's thoughts. 

But, as long as he didn’t get in Janus’s way, the Slytherin didn’t care what he thought he had figured out. 

“You and your brother don’t get along as well anymore, correct?” Dumbledore asked Virgil. 

Virgil opened his mouth, then closed it again. 

“Oh no, he enjoys being bullied,” Janus interjected. “Truly, the highlight of his day is when that Gryffindor sneaks into the Ravenclaw tower and rips all his clothes into shreds.”

Dumbledore turned his sparkling blue eyes over to Janus. “We have had a problem with bullying, as of late.”

“Well, you’ve done a great job fixing it.”

Logan looked mildly impressed while Virgil just glared at him. 

Dumbledore seemed slightly amused. “Thank you for your advice, Mr. Drake. Virgil, I would like to ask you a few questions one on one, should you feel comfortable enough to do so.”

Silently, Virgil nodded. 

Janus stood up, unable to keep a smug grin off his face. He glanced back, just in time to see Logan mumble something in Virgil's ear. Whatever it was, it visibly relaxed the Ravenclaw and he even managed a tight smile before the two of them left. 

They waited in silence. Janus eyed Logan up and down the entire time, trying not to give anything away while worrying that not giving anything away would ruin his plans.

Logan has always been a quiet guy, but there was something about this kind of quiet that made Janus uneasy. Most people would’ve been deterred by this, maybe even calling it quits- but most people weren’t Slytherin. If anything, Janus could feel his determination strengthening.

Virgil was going to be saved and Roman was going to eat it, no matter what the brainiac next to him did. 

Besides, it was almost too late to stop anyway. 

Roman would pass into the next year, but only by a single point. This might’ve been chalked up to him missing classes- but Janus knew about the carefully placed incorrect information laid out just to push him into that failing grade. 

That was irreversible. 

And while he spent all that time training for Quidditch, the Captain would still be dropping him off the team next year. That had been more difficult but a mix of blackmail and curses to a broomstick had finally given Romans spot to an older but admittedly less talented to be sixth year. 

With a bit of effort, Logan could probably fix that, but Janus was pretty sure the Ravenclaw wouldn’t be willing to work and help _Roman._

Frankly, there was only really one part of Janus’s plan that Logan could do anything about. The problem with this was that the part of Janus’s plan that _had_ to happened after convincing Virgil to speak up- and therefore after finals when it was obvious nothing would get better between the now and when he had to leave- was the one part of Janus’s plan that Logan would want to stop. 

But so far Logan had said nothing. All Janus could do was hope for that to continue, at least until everything had fallen into place. 

Virgil came out from Dumbledore's office and mumbled something about being tired. Instantly, Logan pounced on that, saying that he had been hoping to read a certain book. The two of them said goodbye and Janus watched silently as Logan put his arm around Virgil's shoulders and said something that had the other boy relaxing into him. 

Janus shook his head tiredly. His next course of action would have to be getting those two morons together. 

Right now, however, there was work to be done. 

The next thing Dumbledore would be doing is letting Roman know that he wouldn’t be able to return home. The problem with this, of course, was that Janus needed the old man to tell him at a certain time. 

And he needed Roman to be in a certain mood. 

After hunting through the castle, Janus found Roman dicking around on a broomstick with the two beaters (Janus had been working all year to get them expelled and discovered that it was nearly impossible to do so). His laugh sent Janus on his haunches and he had to remind himself of his plan to keep himself from cursing the broom. 

Actually…

Janus waited until Roman was close enough to the ground that falling wouldn’t hurt and placed a well-aimed “ _flipendo,_ ” the knockback jinx. Roman went tumbling off his room and let out an annoyed shout. 

Off to a good start.

Careful not to be seen, Janus crept closer until he was close enough to Roman to overhear, but hidden enough that not one of the three would notice him. 

“That was pathetic, dude,” Terry told him as he landed. 

Roman crosses his arms in a furious pout. “I don’t know what happened! I just suddenly flew off!”

“Sure man,” Jack called from above. “Just get back on your broom. I have some hits I want to practice.”

The mere sound of their voices grated against Janus and he debated throwing a spell to knock them out of the air as well. 

But no.

Patience. 

They would have their turn. Right now, he needed to concentrate on ruining Roman.

After half an hour of watching Roman practice (and randomly fucking with him), Janus spotted Professor McGonagall hurrying across the grounds over to the three Gryffindors. Which would be fine, if it were twenty minutes later. 

“Roman,” Janus shouted, managing to do a rather good impression of Professor Flitwick’s voice. “Please come to my office! I want to go over a test question with you!”

Roman looked around, but untimely waved at his two beater friends. He stomped off towards the boys locker room, just in time for McGonagall to make it to the beaters. 

“Mr. Smith! Where’s Mr. Prince?!”

“Gone!” Jack shouted. “Flitwick wanted him!”

McGonagall heaved a heavy sigh and turned around, probably to head up to Flitwick's room. Janus quietly praised himself then took off in the direction of Roman. 

Fifteen minutes till Roman needed to find out about his mom.

Quietly, Janus snuck into the boys room and ducked behind a couple of lockers. He watched silently as Roman ripped his Quidditch clothes and flung them into his locker. He removed his school robes and placed them on the floor. 

Right. 

Roman went to turn on the shower and Janus flocked his wand. Cold water sprayed out all over both Roman and the locker room floor, completely soaking Romans' clothes. 

“Shit! What the fuck is wrong with that thing?!” Muttering several curses, Roman made his way over to the other shower. 

Ten minutes. 

Janus flicked his wand again and was pleased to hear an angry shout from the Gryffindor.

Eventually, Roman made his way out of the locker room wearing damp clothes and beyond pissed. He stomped his way up toward Flitwick's office, glaring at anyone who passed by. 

Just before he could open the door, McGonagall stopped him. Janus glanced down at his watch and was pleased to find that everything had gone perfectly to schedule. 

“Roman,” she said gently. “I’m afraid I need to talk to you.”

And with that, Janus sunk from the hallway and made his way down toward the Great Hall. After all, dinner would be starting soon. 

Virgil wasn’t very hungry. 

He had come down to sit at the Great Hall just to have some sense of normality after this afternoon- but he just didn’t find any of the food in the table appetizing. 

Logan kept trying to make him eat- which Virgil could appreciate, even if it made him want to shove a fork through his stunning blue eyes. 

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve been biting your nails, and even if you’ve been very careful not to bite the skin, I can see you getting closer. Your skin is clammy and your heartbeat is beating slightly faster than average. Not to mention that at random moments during the day you’ll suddenly go quiet and stare off at the wall or whatever else happens to be in front of you. You are not fine, and I’d thank you for not insulting me again.”

“I _mean_ I don’t need any more food.”

“You haven’t eaten anything of substance since breakfast,” Logan responded. “Plus, all you had for breakfast was a piece of toast.”

“I tried to have lunch!”

Logan’s eyes softened. “I know. But due to Roman, you were unable to and while that is not your fault, it does mean that you have to eat now.”

Virgil hissed at him. In response, Logan casually passed him a cup of soup. 

“If you finish that, I’ll stop bothering you for today.”

Virgil muttered something about stupid meddling geniuses and stuck his spoon into the soup. It poured down his throat like hot tar, but Virgil forced himself to swallow it and reached for another bite. 

There was a loud bang at the entrance of the Great Hall of Roman strode in, looking furious. Instantly Virgil tensed but Logan laid a gentle hand on his arm and reached into his pocket, eyes flashing. 

Roman spotted the two of them and stomped his way over. His wand ended up in his hand and Virgil flinched as the tip of it turned towards him. 

“HOW COULD YOU?!” Roman screamed. “HOW COULD YOU LIE ABOUT THAT?!”

Logan stepped in between the two of them before Virgil could even react. His wand came out, pointed directly at Roman's left eye, but he said nothing. Not verbally at least. The look on his face spoke volumes and Virgil watched several Ravenclaws actually pulling back, and shifting away, terrified of having that wrath turned towards them.

Roman just stepped forward. 

“I’m not talking to you, Pocket Watch. Get out of my way.”

“No,” Logan said coolly. “I suggest you _think_ for once in your life, and realize that _this-_ ” he gestured around at the massive amounts of students in the Great Hall, most of which had turned to stare at the confrontation- “isn’t the best place to have this discussion.”

“You know what?” Roman snarled. “Fuck off! If Virgil's willing to lie like that, everyone should know about what a horrible-”

“I didn’t lie!” Virgil was suddenly on his feet, shoving Logan out of the way to get into Romans face himself. “I didn’t _fucking_ lie Roman! Do you want to know what happened? What she did to me?”

“She didn’t do _anything_ to you, you stupid-”

“One time,” Virgil interrupted. “I had just gotten home from a shift at the kitchens. I worked late because we needed the money.”

Virgil's stomach was already lurching at the memory of it. At his mother's eyes staring down at him, round and furious, hand already coming up. 

“I told her I would be late. I told her why. I told her when. But when I was late, she was furious. She beat me until I wasn’t able to stand and then she broke one of our clocks- took the hand of it, and stabbed it through my hand.”

Virgil held his left hand up and forced Roman to get a look at the long thin scar that marred that back of it. Roman didn’t say anything- his breathing had gone rapid, his pupils' mere pinpricks. 

“I told you I had tripped,” Virgil told him. 

His voice had turned raw and suddenly, all of the previous rage seeped out of him, only to be replaced by full-on exhaustion. All Virgil wanted to do was go up to his dorm room and sleep. 

Logan hadn’t moved from his side, but his expression had changed. Gone was the cold fury, replaced else that something Virgil couldn’t quite place. His jaw was clenched and when Logan looked over at him, Virgil could’ve sworn the Ravenclaw was blinking away tears. 

But Roman wasn’t done. 

“You’re a LIAR!” He shouted. Tears pricked his own eyes, frustrated furious tears that did nothing but further sap Virgil's energy. “Mom would never do that! She loves us!”

“Will you face facts,” Virgil asked tiredly, “instead of acting like a giant baby all the time?”

Roman flew back, but his eyes hardened. A single hand came out to jab Virgil in the chest. 

“Even if she did that to you,” Roman snarled. “You probably deserved it.”

Two sentences. 

It was just two sentences. 

But it took the rest of Virgil's dying love for his brother and shattered it into pieces. 

He wasn’t the only one with such a reaction. The entire school, which had been watching them like they were some kind of exciting TV show, gasped and everyone, including people at the Gryffindor table, eyed Roman with distaste. 

Roman didn’t notice. He had grown used to being the popular one, the Quidditch player, the amazing Gryffindor, that when the glares turned his way he brushed them off. He just _assumed_ they were on his side.

And they weren’t. 

Not anymore. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Virgil watched Logan turn and glance towards the Slytherin table. Whatever he saw had his brow raising and a somewhat impressed, somewhat disappointed frown appeared on his face. 

“I deserved to be hurt?” Virgil whispered. 

“Well, she never hurt me,” Roman snarled back and Virgil closed his eyes. 

He was so tired. 

He was just so so goddamn tired. 

Logan pulled Virgil to him and stepped so he was once again in between the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw. He met Roman's eyes head-on. 

“Educate yourself before making stupid accusations.”

And with that, Logan pulled Virgil out of the Great Hall and into the dorm room where he could finally rest.


End file.
